Will you love me, the butler?
by wishesdontlastalways
Summary: Naruto was left at the steps of a palace as a infant. After being raised there by Iruka, one of the butlers, his feelings towards the young prince, Sasuke, begin to change. The raven also begins to hate him less. Will their love be accepted by all, or will king Fugaku be against it? SasuNaru!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! xD Now enjoy :3

A blonde baby, no more then a few days old, is left at the step of a majestic building, the deliverer hoping the place would be well for the boy. Gently, he was left on the step, and the person banged on the door before the person running off into the night, not turning back. A butler opens the door, scratching his scared nose.  
"Hello?" He questions into the dark. The baby begins to cry, grabbing the mans attention. He cups the child, his eyes a bit wide as he held the infant in his arms.  
"Well then hello there I'm Iruka little one; welcome to the castle," Iruka says, rushing a bit to his and her majesty. He arrives a few minutes later, holding a sleeping blonde.  
"Your majesties! I need of your assistance if thou shall permit me such," Iruka says, knocking on the door. The door is opened by two guards. He smiles and walks down the granite floor, stopping in front of  
the two.  
"Yes Iruka?" Mikoto asks, yawning tiredly on her gold embeded chair. The king waits for his to reply.  
"Well this little bundle arrived today," He says, showing them the child. They stare at him unsurely.  
"Was the infant left here?" Fugaku questions, getting off his seat for a closer look. He grabs the child, staring into the tiny, deep blue eyes it contained.  
"He is quite cute isn't he, sir?"  
Fugaku doesn't respond.  
"Why Iruka, I believe it best for you to raise the child downstairs," The queen says; The king also agrees.  
"Yes your highnesses," Iruka says, bowing on one knee before walking to said place.  
He walks into his room, bumping into Kakashi as he did.  
"Sorry," The man says, eyeing the baby with his only visible eye.  
"It's a long story," Iruka states, laying the blonde on the bed.  
"So what is his name?" Kakashi asks, getting on the bed with the child. He brushes his wild batch of blonde hair, stroking his strange tan cheeks in wonder.  
" He doesn't have one yet. Assist me in finding one that suits him."  
"Why not Naruto? I like the name," Kakashi says. Iruka nods.  
"Well I'll go ask Kurenai to give us some milk from the kitchens," Kakashi says with a smile. Iruka rocks Naruto as they wait for the milk.  
"So Naruto you'll be living in the castle for now on. I'll make sure to make you a decent butler like myself one day; maybe more if thou desires," The man says with a warm smile.  
"Here's the milk," Kakashi says, passing him a warm glass bottle. Naruto suckles on it eagerly, emptying the glass after a few minutes. He burps, making the older men chuckle.  
"Well this little fellow sure is something unique alright."  
"Yes, we shall help that shine when he is older." The two men then lay on their own beds, one with Naruto by their side. Iruka holds the child close before falling asleep, promising to keep Naruto safe and happy for now own. Meanwhile, another child sleeps too, in his royal crib, surrounded with hundreds of toys, etc. Nobody could predict how exactly the new blondes destiny would intertwine with the ravens.

Please review ;D Will post next chapter ASAP ! ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto! Sorry I am a bit busy.. will update when I can though please enjoy and review XD

"Naruto, it is time to wake up," Iruka says, shaking the sleeping blonde. He mumbles, not wanting to arise.  
"Five more minutes Iruka," Naruto grumbles. Iruka sighs, pushing the boy off the bed.  
"No Naruto. Prince Sasuke is awaiting his breakfast."  
"But the bastard could wait!" Naruto whines, getting up. With a groan, he dresses into his attire, passing by Iruka with a scowl.  
"That boy sure is a handful," Iruka comments to himself.  
Naruto hurries to the kitchen, taking the .  
"Thank you," He tells the cook, walking to the slowly. He picks meal of bacon, eggs, pankcakes,and sausage along the way, eager to anger the raven. He knocks at the door beforewalking in.  
"Your highness I have your breakfast," Naruto says sourly.  
Sasuke stares at the blonde with distaste.  
"Well what is this scum? It seems a blonde rat had been feasting on it," Sasuke smirks, throwing it at his butler. Naruto glares at him, scrunching his fist in anger.  
''Well clean it up you idiot!" Sasuke orders, making Naruto flush red. He nods and cleans it up, slowly getting up.  
"Sorry your majesty," Naruto says, stares at him in wonder, knowing there was a catch to that false smile. Naruto then throws the left over food at the ravens hair, rubbing it onto his scalp.

"Cya later master!" Naruto chirps, bursting out the door with a angry prince close by. Meanwhile, the elder prince Itachi watches this with entertainment, enjoying how his little brother was so energetic with the butler.

"Seems this little game will never cease to amuse me," He comments to himself, walking to the direction the two ran off towards. He is a bit surprised to find them at the royal room, a screaming Iruka separating the two.

"Stop it Naruto! Oh forgive him my lord and lady he didn't mean to create such a ruckus!" Iruka says to the queen and king. They stare silently, the queen actually giggling a bit as the blonde cursed at her son.

"Stop it you two, now!" The king says, his voice booming off the gold embedded walls. The two boys stop, flinching a bit.

" I have decided it is about time to make things clear now. You two are young adults now, so this childish behavior is utterly ridiculous. So I am going to send you two to Orichimarus Academy of Discipline."

"But love-" The queen began. The king glared at her, silencing her immediately. Iruka and Itachi stay silent, knowing it's best not to annoy the king furthermore.

"So when are we leaving.. father?" Sasuke asks, not looking at him directly. Naruto just stares blankly at the floor.

"Tonight...so for now you shall prepare. Naruto help Sasuke pack before collecting your items. You two are dismissed."

The two boys leave the room, leaving four adults in a severely awkward silence.

"Well sir.. If you think it is for the best I understand," Iruka says, bowing down.

"If you excuse me, I have things to do." The great doors close with a loud THUD.

"Well see you later mother and father.." Itachi says, saddened to hear the news. The king and queen merely chat afterwards, both wondering what will occur in said Academy. One thing is for sure though, the twos' destiny intertwine.

Please review will add ASAP! xD Love you all till then! ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto xD Enjoy hehe! And review (;

Well princess teme seems like we really fucked things up this time," Naruto comments unhappily. Sasuke nods, helping the blonde pack his neccesities as well.  
"Seems we must...behave for now on dobe; How hard that must be for you huh?" Sasuke taunts, wincing as Naruto slammed the luggage shut with his fingers there. He bites his lip, glaring at the smirking blonde.  
"Very hard prince Sasuke," Naruto replies, continuing to pack. Sasuke chooses not to get revenge for now.  
"Prince Sasuke, your ride has arrived. The king demands your presence, as well as Narutos outside immediately. The two boys nod and stop what they are doing, exiting the room.

"Your grace," The servant says, bowing down before wandering off. Sasuke and Naruto remain there silently, awaiting the kings words.

"Your ride has arrived boys. We wish you the bests of luck until you two return. You both best be on your greatest behavior, but till then farewell."

"Good bye mother," Sasuke says in a formal tone, hugging her gently. She smiles at him pleasantly.

"Now you be nice to your butler and he'll reward you," She winks, making Sasuke blush.

"Mother don't say such foul things...," He replies awkwardly, walking up to see his brother. Itachi and Sasuke stare at one another for a instant before shaking hands.

"See you brother," They mutter to one another.

"Iruka! I am going to miss you!" Naruto bawls, holding onto his father like figure. The man holds him with a small smile, laughing a bit.

"I will too Naruto. Make sure to behave and you'll be back in no time." Naruto lips quiver slightly.

"But I'm stuck with the prince bastard!" Naruto cries, exaggerated tears running down his tan cheek. The raven on the other hand merely rolls his eyes at the display.

Iruka then forces Naruto into the carriage, waving good bye as the disappeared from view.

"Iruka save me!" Naruto yelled, making the man sigh.

"That boy sure has a long year ahead of him.."

"Teme how exactly do we act in a Academy?" Naruto asks after a while, making Sasuke glare at him.

"Can't you shut up for one second? It's the fifth one in the last ten minutes!" He exclaims. Naruto stares at him blankly.

"So how do we?"

"... you just do what they say and you will be fine dobe," Sasuke answers.

The trip there goes on smoothly, with little to no bickering between the two boys, much to the driver and guards relief. The arrive at the Academy after about three long hours on the road.

"Yes! Freedom!" Naruto yells, running out the wagon. Sasuke yawns, stretching as he gets out the 'vehicle'. He watches as the head master, Orochimaru, came to greet them. The two boys stare at the strange pale man, who looked back with creepy, yellow eyes.

"Hello boys. I am Orochimaru nice to meet you two," He says, his voice a bit seductive. The raven and blonde stare awkwardly, unsure of what to tell the interesting man.

"Thank you sir, our pleasure," Sasuke says, bowing down a bit in respect. Naruto follows his move as quickly.

"Well I shall show you to your dormitory. Follow me please," He says, beckoning them. They follow them into the large building, surprised by the looks of the interior. It looked...awfully scary with the minimum lights it had. Also it just had to be filled with equally frightening people, which made Naruto a bit nervous.

"Your room is just in the corner, first one on the left. Your stuff will be token there in a bit. Glad to have you two in my Academy boys," Orochimaru mutters, licking his lips before walking away.

"I am scared Sasuke," Naruto comments, opening the door of their room. The raven shrugs.

"The room is different then I am accustom to.." The prince tells him. The room consisted of two twin beds, both paired with black sheets. Across the room were two matching drawers, a desk, and a small table, all made of oak.

"Yup I bet your royal douchness."

"Well I am going to rest," Sasuke says, removing his shirt. Naruto blushes and looks away, which goes unnoticed by the raven.

"Ok teme," He says, wondering what this new life with Sasuke would bring between the two.

Sorry I haven't updated... I am trying.. personal stuff happening... thank you for being loyal though! Love you guys cx Review! Will update when I can (: Till then ! xD ~~~~Hilda-chan!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Now enjoy xD

"Time to wake up," A voice whispers, making Sasuke shudder.

He opens his eyes and is greeted by the sight of a pair of sickengly yellow ones. "Yes sir," He says, hiding the bit of nervousness he felt.

Orochimaru smirkd before awaking Naruto in a similar manner.

"Five more minutes Iruka," Naruto begs, curling up into a ball. Sasuke rolls his eyes before tip toeing to the blonde.

"Wake up.. Naruto!" He shouts, pushing him off his bed.

The teen glares at him unhappily.

"You douche," Naruto grumbles. Orochimaru smiles before helping him up, his hands brushing against his waist.

"Now you two best hurry to the main room. You have ten minutes, see you there," He says, walking out the room quietly.

"Sasuke! He touched me!" Naruto cries, creeped out by the very experience. Sasuke ignores him and slips into a fresh pair of clothes. Naruto pretended not notice the muscle throughout the princes body.

"Ok then let me get molested," He says sarcastically, changing as well. The two then barge out the room, racing to the main room. They make it just in time for the Academys little school song.

"Now boys, we have new members. There names are Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki. Make sure to treat them with respect or you know the consequences," The head master says, licking his lips. The men nod, a few actually shaking.

"Yes master Orochimaru," They all reply, making the new arrivals raise a eyebrow. "Now commense the song sir Gaara."

"Yes head master," A green eyes red head states.

" We are strong," He begins, then joined by the rest," and modest Full of pride, made of the best fit to be kings, dukes, and heirs of pride. We do what is proper, we think with our heads. All together we are, gentlemen." The two teen boys stare at the group of students unsurely. "You are dismissed," Orochimaru says, waving them off.

"Gaara please take Naruto and Sasuke to their first class with Kabuto." The red head nods.

"Please follow me," He says. The blonde and raven follow close behind, going past halls and dead ends till finally arriving in some sort of chemistry class room. It was filled with equipment of all sort, and many strange plants and pecuilar liquids.

"Hello you two, you must be the new students I assume?" Kabuto asks, smiling almost as strangely as his boss.

"Yup we sure are mr?" Naruto questions. "Kabuto. Now please sit where there is a availible desk." Naruto sits with Gaara, a strange looking guy with huge eyebrows, and one with strange markings on his cheek.

"I am Lee! Nice to meet you Naruto-kun" Lee says brightly, his teeth shining in the dim light.

"Sup I'm Kiba," Says the boy with wild, dark hair with a smile.

"Nice to meet you all!" Naruto grins cheerfully.

"Ah it seems we have a youthful new member! How wonderful," Lee comments, and the three more social boys speak of random things while Gaara interacts back a bit. Meanwhile, Sasuke joined a more serious group, containing a pale guy who was currently drawing, one with long hair, and another playing with a ... bug.

"Hi..I am Neji," Says the long haired boy, staring at the raven with lilac eyes. Sasuke nods, looking at the other two for the same information.

"I'm Shino," The insect lover says, continuing to pay attention to his little friend. The other teen finishes up his drawing before looking up to respond.

"I am Sai. Do you have a big penis?" He asks, making Neji sigh.

"Please pardon him he is very.. strange." Sasuke nods, looking back at the laughing blonde. He sees red when he sees how close Kiba was to the blonde. He then closes his eyes and pays attention to Kabuto, thinking of reasons to explain the jealousy, only leading to one answer. He likes Naruto.. a lot.

Yay I updated soon hehe xD Will do so ASAP! Your reviews make me sooo happy lately it is my only joy.. I lost my boyfriend and two close bestfriends all in short notice.. so it is pretty hard right now :/ Please review! Till then xD ~~~~Hilda-chan!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Please review! :3

"Sasuke this Academy is awesome! Minus all the creeps but still very fun," Naruto states, smiling happily. Sasuke stares at the cheerful blonde with a frown.

"Yeah I guess so," He replies. Naruto just stares before yawning.

"Hey I am going to go to the restroom I can't make it to the room so catch up to you there your highness," He teases, going to a slightly different route. Sasuke shrugs, before heading onwards to their room. He opens the door throws himself to his bed, sighing as he landed with a THUD.

"Why am I jealous of the attention the butler is receiving?" He questions himself aloud. He closes his eyes tiredly, waiting for the blonde. Naruto scurried on to the restroom, releasing himself right on time. As he unzipped his pants, he noticed one of his fellow classmates in there also.

"Hey there Naruto," The boy slurs, smiling at the blonde. Naruto waves at him unsurely.

"Are you okay?" He asks, moving closer to the guy. He grabs Naruto by his wrist, pinning him to the wall.

"What the hell let go of me!" Naruto orders, struggling against the stronger boy. The classmate then kisses Naruto, forcing the blonde to take his tongue. He bites it, making him scream. Naruto winces as his cheek is slapped, bringing a burning sensation to his face.

"Well then I'll give you something better to use your mouth on. Bite this and I will kill you you slut," He says, unzipping his pants and bringing out his manhood. Naruto cries as he feels it be forced into his mouth, the guy thrusting it in and out of it. Tue blonde stayed still as the guy did away at his mouth, tears streaming down his cheek.

"Oh Sasuke please come save me," He thinks to himself. The man then cums in his mouth, making the blonde swallow. The flavor is so bad to the blonde, he nearly vomited.

" Ah that is a good boy let me reward that ass now," He says, holding Naruto again.

"Sasuke!" He screams, before he is gagged by his own undergarments. Sasuke reopened his eyes, a bit worried to find that the blonde has not arrived yet. Curious in why he wasn't present, he walked out the room, heading towards said restroom mentioned earlier.

"Sasuke!" He hears Naruto yell, making his heart instantly stop. He immediately runs inside, horrified by the scene. There lay Naruto on the floor, with a guy on top of him raping him. Furious, he charges, taking the man out by his hair and beating him with his fist. The guy fights back, but is too drunk to dodge all of Sasukes blows. He passes out on the wall, a few broken bones his present from Sasuke.

"Oh god Naruto," Sasuke mutters, seeing his tender flesh cut and bleeding. The blonde whimpers as he is picked up.

" It hurts I'm scared Sasuke," Naruto cries, holding onto him. Sasuke grabs his shirt, covering Naruto with it before rushing to their room.

"To be quite honest with you I don't trust the nurse with you." "Please make it stop," Naruto begs. Sasuke nods and looks through the stuff in the restroom, glad to find at least some sort of antibiotic.

"Just relax please Naruto," He pleads, wetting a towel with warm water, gently washing off the blood. The blonde winces as he cleans out around his private area, making Sasuke frown sadly.

"Here comes the medication okay?" He says, and Naruto nods. Carefully, he applies some on the cuts, thankful it didn't cause Naruto pain. He then wraps him up in bandages, looking at his face.

"Naruto I am so sorry!" Sasuke says honestly, hating to see the strong, bold...beautiful blonde go through such torment. Naruto stares at him.

"It's ok teme you still rescued me," Naruto replies. Sasuke smiles a bit.

"Sorry I was too late before you know.." He says, knowing Naruto interepreted what he meant.

"It's fine I guess I am only a butler, so it is of no importance your grace." Sasuke shakes his head and decides to do something a bit bold, hug him. He holds Naruto tightly, feeling his heart increase a bit as well as his breath.

"You have always been far more then that Naruto. You have been my foe, my bestfriend, my only friend. You don't deserve this at all," Sasuke tells him sincerely. Naruto stares at him wide eyed, his heart racing as well.

"Sasuke I have always been jealous of you. How you have a family and everything you want in a matter of seconds. I wish I were you teme," The blonde confesses making the raven chuckle.

"Trust me the joy of my life has been our little rivalry." Naruto blushes a bit, recalling all the crazy challenges the two have pulled off since they were children.

"Thank you Sasuke," Naruto mumbles, falling asleep on him. Sasuke smiles, pleased at the small gesture of affection. He strokes Narutos scarred cheeks, before falling asleep as well. The two dream of the other, and of their unclear emotions they felt growing everyday.

Ooh I am so mean xc Sorry had to be done cx I will post next chapter sometime today! :) Hehe till then remember to review! ~~~~ Hilda-chan!

Reply

Forward


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Enjoy now xD

Naruto and Sasuke both wake up wrapped up in one another, making both boys flush in embarrassment.

"Are you feeling okay?" Sasuke asks.

"Yeah... I am thankful we have no classes today," Naruto comments. The raven nods.

"Would you like me to go get breakfast?" Sasuke offers, getting off the bed. He then feels a tight pair of arms on him.

"Don't leave me Sasuke," Naruto pleas.

"It will only be a moment okay I promise I will be back." The blonde lets go reluctantly.

"Okay but hurry teme!" Sasuke heads quickly to the kitchen, asking for what is availible. He took four boiled eggs, some soup, tea, and utensils back with him.

"I'm back," He says, watching as the blonde smiled.

"Ok so I brought ramen, eggs, and tea." Naruto eyes widened at the first word.

"Ramen! Give it Sasuke!" He orders, grinning happily. Sasuke rolls his eyes and gives him some, eating a egg as the blonde ate his soup.

"May I have some tea?" The blonde asks between slurps of the soup. Sasuke nods and serves him a bit, passing it to the blonde.

"Are the eggs good?" Naruto asks, eyeing the last one.

"If you want it come get it!" Sasuke teases, putting it in his mouth. He smirks, thinking he got the blonde on this one.

"Sure," Naruto says, kissing him deeply. Sasuke stays still in shock as he felt the blonde snake out the egg from him mouth, their mouths connected by a little string of saliva.

"Told you I'd get it!" Naruto cheers, only then noticing the tension.

"I ... I'm sorry I wanted the egg," Naruto says.

"I liked it.. It's fine dobe," Sasuke replies. Naruto blushes a bit.

"Of course you did teme! I would too," He chuckles. Sasuke stares at him.

"Oh so you think I can't kiss Uzumaki?" Naruto nods. Sasuke cups his cheeks gently, pressing their lips together He then slips his tongue between Narutos soft lips, making the blonde gasp a bit. Shyly, the two play with one another's tongue, moaning softly. They break apart after a few minutes.

"You were right," Naruto mutters. Sasuke smirks mischievously.

"Told you dobe," He says proudly.

"Don't push it Sasuke!" Naruto whines, blushing a bit. The two then do their own things, with Sasuke reading and Naruto drawing on a paper.

"Hey I drew you Sasuke," Naruto says cheerfully, showing him a blob on paper with duck like hair. Sasuke smiles at him. "Thanks for drawing me naked Naruto," Sasuke teases. Naruto rolls his eyes and hangs it on Sasukes side of the room.

"It was with...friendship I guess," He comments. Sasuke nods.

"How are you feeling about you know?" He questions seriously. Naruto gets quiet, which worries him some.

"I am alright teme don't worry about it prince," Naruto smiles before telling him how he first ate ramen.

"So Choji actually shared? Shocking!" Sasuke states, the blonde nodding in agreement.

"So Sasuke..I have a question for you," Naruto declares. "Yeah?" Sasuke asks curiously. "Do you hate me?"

"No. I don't at all far from it Naruto," He says honestly, hundred percent certain of what he feels for him.

"Good cause I don't hate you either your royal douchness!" Naruto shouts, hugging him. Sasuke hugs him back, thinking of how much he doesn't hate his butler.

Hehe I did it! Please review and I'll update ASAP my beloved followers! Sorry it is shortish but still hehe hope you all enjoy it anyhow may even update again later depends if I am not too busy xD ! Till then x3 ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! Now enjoy and review my beloved readers hehe x3

A few weeks pass ever since Sasuke and Narutos little 'challenge', and ever since then the two have enjoyed their classmates as well as one anothers company.  
"I'll see you later Naruto," Sasuke says, exiting the dormitory. Naruto nods nervously to himself.  
"It'll be okay," He tries to assure his shaking body. For a bit he draws a bit, letting him mind wander off to a Uchiha.  
"He saved me from that monster," Naruto mutters, trembling at the memory of his violator. He tries to calm himself done, thinking happy thoughts, such as ramen and the teme.  
"I can't take this!" He cries, punching his thighs till they bruised. He then grabbed his scissors, eyes wild and desperate.  
"I need to get rid of this disgust," He says, removing this pants. He then sits on the bed, staring at the sharp scissors.  
"Just to forget," He states, dragging its blades across his thigh with a bit of force. Blood spilled out of the wound, creating a trail of crimson on his sun kissed thigh. He then did another and another, soon more then a dozen gashes leaking blood on his only stopped when he was sure Sasuke would come soon.  
Quickly he goes to their bathroom, pumping water to fill the tub. He then discards of all his clothes, dipping his toes into the cool water before going all the way inside.  
"See you later," Sasuke tells his friends, entering his room. He notices the dobe isn't present and calls for him.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke ask aloud, walking into the bathroom.  
He instantly closes his eyes as he sees the naked blondes behind. He feels his heart quicken but fights against the temptation of reopening them.  
"Sorry Naruto I was just making sure you were fine," Sasuke say apologizing to the blonde.

"It's fine you perv," Naruto teases, his heart racing a bit. He relaxes as he remembers the raven shouldn't be able to see his cuts.

"Well I'll be in the room." Sasuke stares at the floor as he walks out, noticing a trail of blood on it.

"Naruto are you okay?" Sasuke asks seriously, no longer giving a damn that Naruto was very well naked. He turns Naruto around and winces as he sees the cuts all over his flesh, shaking his head.

"Why didn't you talk to me? I know it is hard for you but.. please I-I care dobe," Sasuke says honestly, making Naruto look down.

"I couldn't help myself. I am just so disgusted I just want to leave this place already Sasuke," Naruto replies, covering himself somewhat. Sasuke goes into the tub and hugs him.

"Idiot you have no need to be. It was just something life threw at you dobe you have to get over it..prince douche will help you," Sasuke promises, holding the shivering blonde. Naruto holds onto him for comfort.

"Promise to help me get through this Sasuke? I really don't want to be ruined over that.. monster," Naruto says sadly. Sasuke nods and gives him a small, encouraging smile.

"Of course Naruto," Sasuke says, giving Naruto a bit of hope.

"Thank you Sasuke!" Naruto cries, holding him harder. The two slip and land with a THUD on the bottom of the tub. Naruto and Sasuke stare at ine anothers eyes as the blonde seemingly straddled him.

"I.. I like you Sasuke," Naruto confesses, kissing him deeply on his lips. He presses his lean, naked body against the raven as he kisses him. Sasuke kisses back eagerly.

"I like you a lot too Naruto," Sasuke whispers into Narutos ear, nipping at its gently, "That is why I don't want you to be hurting I care so much." Naruto gasps at him.

"Does that mean you'll feed me free ramen when we're back home?" He questions excitedly, making Sasuke roll his eyes.

"Hn depends for what I get in return."

"What do you mean teme?" Naruto asks unsure of what exactly he meant.

"Oh you know what I mean Naruto," Sasuke teases, groping Narutos ass playfully. The blonde blushes madly.

"Heey teme back off! We're not even dating, plus what about king douche?"

"He can kiss my bum," Sasuke replies,helping them get off. They grabs towels and dry themselves.

"If you say so Sasuke,' Naruto replies before dressing himself. He then lays on his bed tiredly.

"Well goodnight Sasuke cya teme .. and thank you for being here," Naruto mutters, falling asleep not so long after. Sasuke smiles and begins to read another book, thinking of how tragic it was for his blonde to be so disgusted.

"I'll kill that monster for touching my Naruto as soon as we return," He decides, not thinking of what his father would think of seeing the two boys dating.

Review! Heheh will repost next chap ASAP school is almost over so summer should be fun ooooh lala cx Anyways till next time ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD love you all :*


	8. Chapter 8

"Hey Naruto," Kiba says, greeting the blonde as they walked together to get lunch.  
"Hi Kiba! What's up?" Naruto asks loudly.  
"I was wondering if you'd go out with me Naruto," Kiba states, making the blondes heart stop. He then haults midway to their destination, staring at the dog boy with surprised eyes.  
"You like me?" Naruto questions slowly. Kiba nods.  
"So do you feel the same way?" Kiba questions, moving closer to the blonde. Naruto backs away nervously.  
"I'm sorry Kiba but I like someone else," Naruto replies softly. Kiba shrugs and grins.  
"Haha it's okay Naruto! Now who is this lucky bastard?"  
"Teme," Naruto responds simply.  
Kiba smirks.  
"Ah I see. The royal pain in the ass better take care of you blondey," Kiba states. Naruto nods in agreement.  
"So tell me how good he is in bed!" Kiba shouts,running off laughing. Naruto continues on to get his lunch.  
"Naruto," He hears a deep voice say to him after he sits on a random table. He turns to see lilac colored eyes bore into his own blue ones.  
"Yes Neji?"  
"I wanted to be straight to the point. I wish for Sasuke to be mine so please back away from my possesion okay? Besides the king is more likely to accept our relationship over any you two would have." Naruto glares at him defiantly.  
"No. The teme can choose who to date by himself."  
Neji glares back at the blonde, standing up angrily. He then threatens to slap Naruto, but the blonde doesn't back down.  
"Now now Neji we don't need you to go into my office do we?" Orochimarus voice says, making the long haired boy freeze. He shivers and nods.  
"I am sorry sir. Forgive me Naruto," He says to the blonde. Naruto shrugs and finishes his meal before wandering off to finish his day. From afar, Neji glares at him, angered to be prevented to beat the blonde up by the headmaster.  
"Damn you Naruto," He mutters to himself.  
"This place is so complicated," Naruto comments as he and Sasuke lay on their beds tiredly. The raven nods wholeheartedlty.  
"Why? Anything happen?" Sasuke asks, suddenly alert. Naruto stares at him.  
"I just got asked out by Kiba and threatened by your admirer, Neji. That's all your highness," Naruto answers.  
Sasuke rolls his eyes at the mention of the long haired teens name.  
"I have about had it with him. Why not make it official Naruto?"  
"Make what official?" Naruto questions unsurely.  
"That we're together," Sasuke replies, grasping his hand with a small smile.  
"Oh," Naruto lets out in surprise.  
"So you want to be my boyfriend, Naruto?"  
"Hmmm depends teme. How much ramen we talking here... of course Sasuke! About time you asked prince douche," Naruto complains. Sasuke snakes his arms around the blonde, hugging him from his waist.  
"I've been looking forward to this dobe," Sasuke states, kissing his cheek. Naruto blushes at the cute display of affection.  
"Sasuke! Quit being so cheesy... I feel really funny," Naruto says. Sasuke gives him a curious look.  
"How so dobe?"  
"Like my tummy feels like I drank spoiled milk again. Only in a strangely good way! And my heart is like how I feel when I eat ramen. I'm worried teme what if I'm falling to some disease," Naruto cries worriedly. Sasuke holds him more tightly.  
"Hn dobe it seems you're dying," Sasuke says with a shake of his head. Naruto begins to bawl on his shoulder.  
"I have to much to live for Sasuke! Who's going to take my job! What if it's Neji? I can't die Sasuke!" Naruto yells dramatically, holding onto the raven.  
"Naruto your not dying."  
"Really?" He asks.  
"No," Sasuke says sarcastically" Yes really dobe. Your just...falling in love."  
Narutos eyes widen in realization. Could he truly be in love with the teme?  
"I-I need a few minutes alone. I'll be right back," He stutters, storming out of the room. Sasuke watches as he walks away, rubbing his forehead.  
"Oh I just hope he accepts it..  
" Sasuke mutters to himself.  
"Accept our feelings, Naruto," He whispers, somehow knowing Naruto could hear him.

Please review and I'll update ASAP and make the next one really smexy! (; Hope you enjoyed ! Till then dear followers ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Naruto! :( Enjoy though summer has arrived (; Sorry for being late xc I'll update for reals :D hehe I hope .-.

Naruto wanders around the empty halls with a frown. How on Earth can a few months alone with the royal douche change both their minds of one another? He sighs and sits on the floor in a corner a few minutes from their shared room.

"I do really like you I just don't want to be hurt," He tells the wall, pretending it was the teme. The blonde grows frustrated since it does not reply back.

"Stupid teme stealing my heart," He mutters, punching the wall. His knuckles slowly redden as he blows his anger off to the inanimate object. A few frustrated tears slide down his cheek.

"A prince couldn't possibly want a stupid slave like me!"

"Naruto .. come with me please," A voice orders. He shakes a bit and turns to see the headmaster appear there in the darkness. The man beckons the boy to follow him. He does so without much of a thought.

"Am I in trouble sir?" Naruto asks nervously as he follows the older man. Orochimaru does not reply

"You have been acting quite strange lately. I miss the old blonde child I met who was more cheeky then a fox." Naruto stares at him uncomfortably. The headmaster closes the door to his office.

"Sit down please. Relax..." He orders lightly. The blonde shakes his head yet obeys none the less.

"Now now, tell me about how you are doing with your room mate, Sasuke. Has the prince irritated you as you implied earlier in the year?" Orochimaru taunts. Naruto just shrugs, not wanting the older man to know exactly how much his thoughts of said raven has changed in the last months.

"Er head master I best go to my dormitory now. If you excuse me," Naruto says, heading for the door. Orochimaru grasps his arm, making the blondes eyes widen in fear.

"No no Naruto.." He slurs seductively, licking Narutos ear, "scream and I will hurt your precious prince mm understood?" Naruto bites his lips and nods. The older man then begins to grope the student, making the blondes eyes water. Why is this happening again Naruto wonders as he is stripped roughly.

"Sasuke," He whispers, wincing as his face is slapped by his soon to be molester.

"Enjoy little boy hehe," Orochimaru mutters, slamming into the poor boy. He cries as e feels himself be torn, holding back the temptations to scream,

"Please stop it," Naruto begs, as he had once before. Sadly like the other time, he doesn't comply either and continues to carelessly thrust. Soon Naruto feels the warmth that is Orochimarus semen. He stares at what streams out of his arse in utter disgust.

"Go back to your room. Not a word or you'll know what will happen," He tells him, dressing himself in his suit. Naruto stares blanky at him before putting his clothes back on. He then tries to walk out the room, limping a bit as he headed back to his dormitory.

"Naruto? Is that you?" Sasuke asks, opening the door before Naruto could even lay his hand on the handle. Naruto avoids eye contact and replies.

"I'm fine." Sasuke stares at him uncertainly. Naruto walks as best as he could to his bed, desperately hoping the raven wouldn't notice his pain.

"Liar," The prince says, grasping his arm. Naruto flinches and struggles.

"Let go please," He begs, covering his eyes. Sasuke doesn't really listen and removes his clothes, cringing as he saw the dried blood splattered on Narutos thighs. The blonde covers his eyes, trying not to think of the dreadful emotion reflected in the princes eyes. Tenderly, Sasuke caresses Narutos cheek, coaxing him to open his eyes.

"Who did this to you Naruto?" He asks, this time in a tone that meant he was very well serious. The blonde sighs as he realized he is still very much under Sasukes control, even if they were not currently in the castle. He shrugs and decides it best not to lie to his teme.

"Very well then your highness, it was the headmaster, sir. Anything else you need?" He says carelessly. Sasuke glares at him and slaps him lightly.

"Dobe don't be like that.. I promise I'd protect you. You know I do love you," He says a bit tearfully. Naruto actually laughs a bit at how ironic it was to see him cry.. over him.

"I'll kill him," Sasuke mutters angrily, holding the blonde tightly. Naruto can't help but feel a bit dizzy, and falls asleep on his shoulder. Revenge remains Sasukes priority in his mind all night.

Sorry . I am like going through lots of stuff so I promise I will update when I can cx :) I hope you likey xD I promise ending will be lovely my dears (; Till then lots of love ~~~~Hilda-chan! XD


End file.
